Haunted
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: EL miedo recorre su cuerpo... aún puede sentir sus manos en su cuerpo... auú puede sentir su aliento y aún no puede dejar de amarlo... Yaoi Los extrañe mucho!
1. Haunted

Notas iniciales: No tengo tiempo solo diré: es un songfic yaoi los volteados que no admitan que lo son y lo renieguen con el alma puesto que no tienen el valor de aceptarse y les da asco lo que son y por lo tanto lo odian por favor lárguense y evítenme un coraje... por su comprensión gracias XD sonó como la de telmex jejejeje.... bueno la canción es haunted de Evanescence de su disco Fallen... y.... disfrútenlo ^_^

Haunted  
Por: Merle

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still here  
************************************************

Se paró frente a la ventana, miró las nubes... una tormenta venía... los truenos rompían el silencio en el que estaba y los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación... Colocó su mano en la ventana mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían violentamente, haciendo un ruido algo molesto al golpear las ventanas... Se encendió la luz, el chico que miraba por la ventana volteó a la ventana y sonrió al ver a su novio...

-. Hola Ray... –caminó a la puerta –sucede algo???

-. No nada... –acarició su rostro dulcemente –por qué estás aquí en esta habitación?

-. Oh... –se mordió el labio inferior –solo miraba la lluvia... si, eso es todo –fingió una sonrisa

-. Estás bien? –preguntó besándolo –te ves algo mal

-. Tú si que sabes dar cumplidos Ray... –contestó sarcásticamente separándose de él –es solamente que... tengo frío.... tomaré un baño

Sonrió de nuevo y besó a Ray. Al separarse salió de la habitación y caminó por el oscuro pasillo...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
************************************************

Los relámpagos iluminaban el pasillo. Sus hermosos ojos azules se fijaban en el piso... Un trueno hizo que levantara la mirada y volteara a un espejo... tocó la cicatriz casi imperceptible en su cuello... se quitó los guantes descubriendo otras no tan pequeñas... las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas... sus labios temblaron... los recuerdos llegaban a su mente... el miedo se apoderaba de él... el silencio era pertubador...

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó susurrando –yo...

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro... volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió caminando.... La madera del piso crujía y no era precisamente por el chico que caminaba al baño...

Hunting you I can smell you – Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
************************************************

Siguió caminando por el pasillo… después de varios pasos se recargó en la pared... el miedo se apoderaba de él... el frío se sentía como las manos de él... las lágrimas continuaron deslizándose... Su respiración se volvió agitada... los relámpagos iluminaron de nuevo el pasillo... su piel morena se veía pálida... temblaba y trataba de caminar...

-. El... él no está aquí... –susurró de nuevo mirando por los corredores –todo... todo está bien...

Caminó lentamente mientras que los recuerdos y las imágenes iban y venían de su mente... Sus labios en su piel... sus manos en sus piernas, subiendo lentamente... las lágrimas... el dolor... el miedo que nunca había sentido antes...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
watching me  
************************************************

Abrió la puerta y entró... se desató el cabello y lo acomodó un poco... desabrocho la camisa y la deslizó suavemente... varias cicatrices quedaron al descubierto... abrió el agua.... estaba deliciosa(de temperatura), cerró la cortina y se desabrocho los pantalones cortos, se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y después se quitó los boxers (¬_¬ malvado)... entro a la regadera y se quitó la toalla colgándola a un lado... el agua cayó en su piel... Sonrió mientras lavaba su cabello...

Se abrió la puerta... el chico de la ducha no escuchó nada... quién había entrado se dirigía a la regadera...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
************************************************

Subió su mirada y volteó al sentirse observado... sus labios temblaros y retrocedió a la pared... Abrió la puerta de la regadera... Sus ojos rubí lo miraba casi inspeccionándolo... Pasó su mano a través su cabello.. sonrió y se acercó a quedar a escaso milímetros del rostro del chico que se bañaba...

-. Estoy todavía aquí... –lo besó con pasión y salvajismo –siempre estaré aquí...

-. Kai... –murmuró

-. Te amo Tyson... –le susurró sensualmente

-. Yo...

La lluvía seguía cayendo afuera, violentamente... los truenos opacaban el sonido de las gotas al caer... y los relámpagos iluminaban... 

Merle: ¬_¬ si, si, subí 2 caps y??? Uno es traducción.... me voy a pasar las vacaciones traduciendo varias cosas... jugando con mi nuevo ps2 *_* y.... ah si, le traeré algo..... más fics XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!! Está bien... prometo que cuando vuelva a subir fics serán de los olvidados como los de GW, digimon y los que no son yaoi de BB jejejejeje... lo único que sirvo es este songfic y regresaré con otro menos dramático de la misma pareja.... *murmurando* empezare a escribir Ray/Ty... y también Ray/Max... jijiji...

MDF: Ay podrias callarte? *creyéndose modelo de shampoo* Si kieren estar con mua en ves de con esa del pelo teñido me avisan.... ke asco orto fic de gays!!!... y ke rara eres te andabas babeando mientras escribias

Merle: ¬¬ idota no sabes escribir y..... si no estuvieran nuestras madres hablando te corría de mi casa... ¬¬*** para que vienes a molestar a mi máquina.... además de solo imaginar a Ty..... *zapeándola* n_n Marlene me lo enseñó!! Jejejeje.... Bueno Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


	2. Traducción

**Nota:** Oki doki -_-;;; no soy muy buena.... lo traducí así.... ^_^ no está tan malo o si?? Bueno tal vez sea el último fic que suba en un tiempo así que aprécienlo ¬¬

_Largas palabras perdidas susurran despacio a mi  
Todavía no puedo encontrar que me mantienen aquí  
Cuando todo este tiempo eh estado tan hueco adentro  
Yo sé todavía estás allí_

_Observándome, queriéndome  
Puedo sentirte __empujándome abajo  
Temiéndote, amándote  
no te dejaré empujarme abajo_

_Cazándote yo puedo olerte – vivo  
Tu corazón golpeando en mi cabeza_

_Observándome, queriéndome  
Puedo sentirte __empujándome abajo  
Salvándome, violándome  
Observándome_

_Observándome, queriéndome  
Puedo sentirte __empujándome abajo  
Temiéndote, amándote  
no te dejaré empujarme abajo_

Haunted de Evanescence. Track 05 cd: Fallen ((Se los recomiendo el cd está buenísimo ^_^))


End file.
